


A Surprise Break

by Raigan



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raigan/pseuds/Raigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Gaius appreciates hard work, his right-hand man’s working habits sometimes worry him. When Wingul buries himself in papers even on a day off, the king decides to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hover over Long Dau for translations.

Quiet rustling filled the room as a dark figure worked his way through a high pile of papers. A familiar sound, a familiar sight – this was what Wingul spent a notable amount of his time on. Perhaps even too notable an amount, was what a certain someone seemed to think. Today, that certain someone opened the door and entered the room unannounced.

“Please come in, Your Majesty,” Wingul remarked, his words heavy with sarcasm. Although he didn’t exactly mind Gaius’ habit of sudden entrances, he wasn’t always thrilled by it, either.

“I knew it,” Gaius said as he approached Wingul. His tone was unimpressed.  “This is supposed to be a day off for you as well.”

“It takes work to govern a kingdom.”

“No amount of work will govern a kingdom if those governing it die of exhaustion.”

“That is hardly likely to happen.”

“Is that so?” Gaius leant forward, speaking close to Wingul’s ear. “You, of all people, should treat your body with more respect,” he warned quietly, softly poking the other man’s head. Pretending to ignore the meaning behind those words, Wingul kept his quill moving without a break.

“Yes, that is so,” he flatly replied.

Gaius sighed. If there were to ever be a competition for the stubborn, Wingul would be a likely candidate to win. As much as the king wanted to prevent him from working all the time, he knew he’d have to lock him up in an empty room to do so. Even then, Wingul would most likely spend his time trying to knock down a wall or two. Possibly succeeding.

“At the very least, take a break,” Gaius demanded.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“I refuse.”

“Wrong answer.”

Wrenching the quill out of the strategist’s hand, Gaius – much to Wingul’s surprise – lifted him.

“What–?!”

“You’re taking a break, whether you want to or not.”

Tossing the workaholic onto his bed, Gaius placed himself on Wingul’s lap to keep him away from his desk. This didn’t amuse the man whose work had been disrupted.

“Stop playing around, Arst, I have work to do–“

“If you insist on working, work on me instead.”

“In broad daylight? Don’t be such a fool, get off–“

“Oh, perhaps  _you_  would like to be worked on?”

Without waiting for an answer, Gaius pushed Wingul on his back.

 “Well?” he continued quietly, his face close to Wingul’s. “Would you?”

Wingul felt a wave of heat creeping onto his face. Slightly annoyed by the unwanted break, somewhat embarrassed for having been taken by surprise so easily, and mostly due to…

“Tch. Just a short break then.”

… not finding it a bad idea at all.

“Someone who works as much as you should take a  _proper_  break,” Gaius replied and, before the incoming objection, closed the distance between them. Wingul gladly swallowed his words for a moment.

“Don’t push your luck,” he whispered as the two separated. Despite the seemingly serious words, a hint of a smile decorated his features. Returning the expression, Gaius caressed Wingul’s cheek, soon pulling him in another kiss.

Slowly, Gaius moved from Wingul’s lips towards his neck, placing soft kisses on his way down. Reaching the base of the man’s neck, he halted for a moment. As the kiss suddenly became a bite, a surprised moan escaped Wingul’s throat. Gaius knew the best spots well.

 “If you–“ Wingul huffed soon after, cut off as Gaius bit harder in response to what he knew would be a complaint, "run’enun e tediku, u suban’edi–"

"Baaeti?" Gaius teased him, enjoying the moments Wingul shifted to his mother tongue. At times, it was intentional – other times, the result of heightened emotions. Few people apart from Gaius had seen the latter occurrence as Wingul kept his mouth in much tighter a check in other people’s company.

"Nmudou yaio–"

_Knock knock._

“–?!”

“Master Wingul, I have brought your tea,” a voice muffled by the door said, making Wingul’s face turn back to white.

"Audoun!" he hissed quietly, pushing Gaius both off him and off the bed in one fell swoop. Leaping over the confused man, Wingul hurried back to his desk. After confirming that Gaius had disappeared from sight, he called the maid in while resuming his work as if nothing had happened.

“Here’s the tea you requested, sir,” the maid said as she placed a small tray on Wingul’s desk. “Will that be all?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Noticing that the maid glanced around before bowing and turning to leave, Wingul continued in a casual, flat tone:

“Is there something wrong?”

Startled by the question, the maid stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly turning, she faced the still writing Wingul.

“Umm, it’s just… I heard a loud thump and wondered if everything was alright…”

“Ah. That…” If looks could kill and Gaius had been anywhere near Wingul’s field of vision, there might have soon been a body on the floor. “… came from upstairs. Perhaps someone  _fell on the floor_ ,” he continued, a hint of sarcasm aimed at a certain someone who had indeed fallen on the floor.

“Oh, I see.  I must have misheard then. I apologise for the disturbance.” The maid bowed again, turning to leave the room for real this time. After the door closed, Wingul finally raised his eyes from the paper in front of him.

“She left.”

Receiving an incomprehensible murmur as an answer, the bed cover moved as Gaius crawled out of his makeshift hideout.

“What a fitting place for you to hide,” Wingul said, his voice still flat but his eyes giving away a smirk. “A perfect place for a lowly king who’d disturb his subordinate’s work.”

“So you  _do_  still remember how to be polite,” Gaius remarked as he straightened himself, ignoring Wingul’s words much to the other man’s displeasure.

“I have no reason to be impolite to the servants.”

“Funny, one might think that I’d get to hear some of that politeness you possess. But I suppose I’m only the king.”

“Only the king indeed.” Wingul turned back to his work as if Gaius had never been present. The king, left standing by himself, crossed his arms. After a while, he sighed, pulled a chair, and sat next to Wingul.

“If you as much as graze my hair, I just might add quills to your diet.”

“Excuse me,  _Prince Lin_ ,” Gaius mocked as he stared at Wingul’s writing hand without blinking an eye. Knowing that another attempt at directly interrupting the man’s work would only serve to truly irritate him, Gaius decided to concentrate on more subtle ways of decreasing his working hours. Such as taking care of some of the tea.

“I do hope you realise that tea was not meant for you,” Wingul spoke after a while, more out of a principle than actually minding.

“Were you planning on drinking the whole pot while it’s warm?”

“Is there a problem with cold tea?”

“You prefer it warm.”

“I could have it warmed up later.”

“You wouldn’t bother.”

Of course he wouldn’t. But instead of admitting defeat, Wingul chose to counter the argument with silence.

“The less tea you drink, the earlier you’ll be tired of work,” Gaius said, diverting the conversation back to its roots.

“After which I’ll  _sleep_.”

“Am I not allowed to sleep with you?”

“Not if you’ll  _disturb_  me.”

“Not too much?” Gaius smiled a little, bringing his face closer to Wingul’s. Wingul glanced at him, allowing their eyes to meet for a moment, and sighed.

“We almost faced a scandal just now and that’s what you’re thinking?”

“A little excitement won’t hurt, will it?”

“Are you out of your mind?”

“Perhaps.” He wasn’t, but the opportunity to tease Wingul was far too tempting.

“Fruitcake.”

“Cupcake.”

“Doughnut.”

“Muffin.”

“Fuck you.”

“Please do.”

“ _Die._ ”


End file.
